Awal perjalanan
by Prayogo D. Ageng
Summary: terlahir dan terlahir kembali, itulah yang terjadi ketika jiwa yang memang di butuhkan harus tetap ada. kalian telah begitu banyak mengalami kelahiran dan berbagai pertarungan, juga begitu banyak cerita kalian torehkan di takdir yang ku buat/ naruto? Seperti toping pada ramen.
1. 1

Disclaimer:

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd©Ichi Ishibumi

Rated : M

Genre : adventure, supranatural

Pair : -

Summary : terlahir dan terlahir kembali, itulah yang terjadi ketika jiwa yang memang di butuhkan harus tetap ada. _kalian telah begitu banyak mengalami kelahiran dan berbagai pertarungan_ _,_ _juga begitu banyak cerita kalian torehkan di takdir yang ku buat/_ _naruto? Seperti toping pada ramen._

 _Untuk setiap typo, kata-kata kasar atau kesalahan lainnya, saya minta maaf_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Start story

.

.

.

 _... ' Kau tanamlah sinjuu! Dan rawatlah pohon itu' ..._

 _... ' ku maafkan karna kau adalah putriku, suatu saat kau akan memiliki dua orang putra karna sinjuu telah kau makan' ..._

 _... ' jangan biarkan sinjuu mengendalikanmu dan membuat dua anakmu tewas oleh sinjuu' ..._

 _... ' hagoromo-hamura, segel kaa-sama! Dan bimbinglah para manusia! Jangan biarkan para saudara kaa-sama mengacau di tanah ini! Itulah permohonan kaa-sama' ..._

 _Di tengah pertarungan manusia dengan kekuatan yang tak mungkin di sebut remeh, terjadi sebuah ledakan besar. Kawah dimana-mana, bahkan tidak ada hutan yang berdiri kokoh di dekat pertarungan tersebut. Berdiri dengan tergopoh dua lelaki dengan senjata di tangan mereka yang agak kendur. Darah banyak mengalir dari luka yang telah mereka terima, mereka saling berhadapan tanpa sedikitpun rasa gentar untuk melawan._

' _sepertinya akulah yang akan menang, ashura!'_

' _jangan terlalu berharap, nii-sama!' mereka saling tatap dan kembali mengalirkan cakra pada senjata mereka ..._

' _ASHURA!/NII-SAMA!'_

 _BUMM ..._

 _Dan, hanya jasad hancur yang tersisa. Kehidupan terus berlanjut dan manusia mulai berkembang. Kekuatan yang besar, jiwa dengan tekad yang kuat membuat kedua kakak-beradik terus beringkarnasi ..._

 _... 'HASHIRAMA!/MADARA!' ..._

 _... 'NARUTO!/SASUKE!' ..._

 _Bahkan ketika mereka telah berjanji untuk saling bahu membahu, mereka terus terlahir. Tidak di alam semesta yang kecil itu lagi, tapi di salah satu alam semesta dari sekian banyak multiverse yang kami-sama ciptakan._

 _... 'Arjuna! Di perang barathayudha nanti, ku pastikan akan ku pertemukan kau dengan dengan kematianmu, dengan anugrah ayahmu dewa indra, indrastra!' ..._

 _... 'setidaknya kau tak mungkinbersembunyi lagi dari perisai suci itu, raja angga Kaarna!' ..._

 _Dan pertarungan abadi mereka terus berlangsung, tapi takdir mengatakan bahwa kakak harus mengalah dengan sang adik di kehidupan saat itu, maka sang kakak haruslah berkorban_

 _... 'arjuna, adikku! Aku mengakui kehebatanmu sebagai pemanah terhebat di tanah marcapadha ini' ..._

 _... 'tidak kak, kaulah yang terhebat. A-aku ... Aku akan meminta nakula dan sadewa menyembuhkanmu. Kumohon, bertahanlah!' ..._

 _... 'tak perlu, biarkan aku melihat wajah ibu sebelum kematian benar-benar menyapaku' ..._

 _Dan kami-sama terus membuat mereka terlahir kembali di kelahiran terakhir mereka._

' _kalian telah begitu banyak mengalami kelahiran dan berbagai pertarungan_ _,_ _juga begitu banyak cerita kalian torehkan di takdir yang ku buat. Kalian lahirlah dengan semua kemampun yang pernah kalian miliki! Sebagai iblis yang akan membuat tanah yang kalian pijak memanjat doa agar kedamaian mengiringi langkah kalian di dunia yang rindu kedamaian sejak adam jatuh ...'_

.

.

.

Phenex Casteel

"oek ... Oek ..."

"selamat kushina! Bayi kalian telah lahir, akan kau beri nama siapa?"

"lucifer-tousama telah memberi nama untuk anakku, namanya ... Naruto ..."

.

... " namanya ... Naruto ..."

"naruto? Seperti toping pada ramen?"

"naruto berarti pusaran dan karna itulah toping pada ramen melingkar seperti pusaran air"

"oh ... Pasti mendiang minato akan bahagia ketika melihat putranya"

"ya, aku akan menjaga harta terakhir darinya ..."

Kehidupan seorang kushina lucifer terus berlanjut, ia yang merupakan lucifer agak di takuti karna ia memiliki kemampuan seperti lucifer yaitu elemen cahaya dan racun cahaya tak berefek padanya. Hanya keluarga mendiang suaminya yang menjadi tempat ia merasa tenang dan tentram tanpa khawatir oleh mata takut para iblis. Tentu, kemampuan yang besar banyak menjadi incaran orang terlebih adiknya rezevim lifan lucifer yang mewarisi semua kemampuan lucifer kecuali energi cahaya ayah mereka ...

"kau harus mati bakaneki dan sapalah suami bodohmu itu!"

"a-apa ... Harus beginikah akhirnya, otouto?"

"jangan buat aku kasihan padamu, bakaneki!"

"jagalah keponakanmu! Itulah keinginan terakhirku dan aku akan mati dengan tenang"

Jrassh~

Kematian kushina lucifer menyebar dengan ke setiap sudut underworld dan saksi atas kematian itu telah pingsan di rumahnya. Naruto yang melihat kejadian terbunuhnya ibunya pergi dari kastil phenex untuk berlatih dan berlatih ...

.

.

.

Sitri Mansion

"kau masih kecil, sasuke! Aku tak memberimu izin untuk mengembara"

"aku akan pergi tanpa perlu izin kalian karna dewasa sekalipun, kalian tak akan pernah memberiku izin" sasuke langsung pergi keluar dari ruang keluarga dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia telah menyiapkan semua keperluannya untuk mengembara, tepat tengah malam ia pergi tanpa menghiraukan penjaga yang menatap dirinya bingung ...

Hari berlanjut hingga takdir mengharuskan kedua iblis yang memang bersaudara tidak secara darah tapi jiwa mereka bersaudara dan pertemuan mereka membuka semua ingatan mereka dan juga kekuatan mereka yang selama ini terpendam. Tubuh mereka yang masih kecil membuat mereka harus menempa tubuh mereka dengan darah dan keringat. Tak ada senyum ketika hasil yang tak seberapa mereka terima, sekalipun semua ingatan mereka miliki tapi tidak dengan tubuh mereka yang belum mengenal dengan kemampuan mereka dulu dan itu harus mereka biasakan hingga tubuh mereka mengenal gaya bertarung dan kinerja energi mereka dalam pengeluaran dan pengolahan energi yang mereka miliki.

Takdir terus menuntun mereka pada masalah yang selalu mereka bawa di setiap langkah mereka. Masalah memang tidak menghampiri mereka, tapi bangsa merekalah yang sedangkan bermasalah dan itu membuat mereka harus masuk masalah yang mengikat mereka. Perang saudara atau istilah lainnya _civil war_ telah berlangsung beberapa waktu oleh bangsa iblis. Perang yang di dasari keinginan revolusi para iblis muda yang tidak ingin terjadinya peperangan di tentang oleh para keturunan asli maou yang ingin balas dendam terhadap kematian para iblis di great war beberapa puluh tahun lalu.

Perang yang tidak imbang berdampak buruk pada kubu iblis muda yang saat itu kehilangan banyak pasukan dan musuh mereka sangatlah kuat hingga harapan menang adalah mustahil untuk terjadi saat itu. Berharap keajaiban datang? Mereka terlalu putus asa untuk berharap hal itu. Tapi takdir selalu menuntun semua pada poros yang memang telah di kehendaki pembuat takdir dan tak mungkin berubah apapun yang terjadi.

Kedatangan naruto dan sasuke kepada pihak iblis muda di sambut dengan ketegangan karna bagaimanapun mereka adalah iblis yang tidak pernah eksis di percaturan dunia iblis sejak mereka mengembara(penampilan naruto dan sasuke seperti di naruto shipuden the movie The Last).

"siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian kemari?" Tanya penjaga tenda pemimpin iblis muda dengan siaga

"kau tak perlu cemas! Pertemukan kami dengan pemimpin kalian!" Balas naruto

"aku tak akan membawa kalian pada pemimpin kami"

"terlalu lama" decih sasuke

 _ **Sharingan!**_

Bruk~

Naruto dan sasuke memasuki tenda pemimpin pasukan iblis muda setelah membuat pingsan penjaga tersebut. Dengan santai, naruto menyapa para pemimpin iblis muda yang sedangkan menyusun strategi perang. Terlihat bahwa kecemasan meliputi setiap wajah para pemimpin iblis muda karna kondisi pasukan yang tak seimbang dengan pasukan musuh.

"yo!"

.

"yo!"

"siapa kalian?" Tanya perempuan dengan penuh intimidasi

"aku? Kalian bisa memanggilku ... Uzumaki naruto"

"uchiha sasuke"

"aku tak tahu siapa kalian, tapi mau apa kalian kemari?" Sekarang seorang lelaki bersurai merah darahlah yang bertanya ...

"hm ... Melihatmu yang bersurai merah darah seperti itu, ku tebak kau seorang gremory tapi memiliki kemampuan klan bael itu berarti kau adalah anak dari venelena-basama"

"k-kau, bagaimana kau mengenal ibuku?"

"itu tidak penting, aku kesini karna mendengar terjadi civil war di bangsa iblis dengan alasan konyol. Karna itu aku kesini untuk menghentkannya"

"apa katamu! Kau menganggap perang ini hal konyol? Tau apa kau tentang perang?" Bentak perempuan tadi

"ya, aku tahu apa itu perang. Kalian yang baru terlahir kemarin tak mungkin mengerti seseorang melakukan perang dan kalian hanya membuang nyawa para iblis dengan jalan perang ini"

"aku tak peduli dengan kalian ingin mengatakan apa, tapi kalian telah mengganggu kami maka itu berarti kalian harus mati" ucap lelaki bersurai merah. Energi merah kehitaman berkumpul di tangan lelaki tersebut dan mulai terkonsentrasi, dengan sekali lemparan energi tadi tepat mengenai naruto dan sasuke.

"jadi, apa bisa kita lanjut tentang membuat strategi perang?" Tanya sasuke yang melindungi dirinya dan naruto dengan armor susano`o

"b-bagaimana mungkin tidak tergores sedikitpun" sekarang lelaki bersurai hijaulah yang bertanya dengan kaget.

"baiklah, berapa pasukan yang kalian miliki saat ini" tanaya sasuke

"kami memiliki sekitar seperempat pasukan dari jumlah pasukan musuh yang tersisa"

"jika seperti itu, maka kalian harus tahu titik lemah di setiap pasukan lawan" saran naruto

"kami tahu itu, tapi sangat sulit mencari titik lemah dari pasukan lawan" ucap satu-satunya pria yang belum mengucapkan suara sejak tadi

"baiklah, lawan kita empat maou dengan rezevim sebagai pemimpin mereka, kalian mungkian sanggup mengalahkan leviatan, baalzebub, dan asmedous. Tapi akan sangat sulit melawan lucifer walau kalian berempat bersatu" ucap naruto

"aku akan membantai pasukan lawan dan kalian pusatkan serangan pada para maou"

"bagaimana mungkin kau akan membantai pasukan musuh sendirian?" Tanya perempuan

"seorang sitri akan selalu memiliki cara untuk menuntaskan jalannya" jawab sasuke

"k-kau ... Dari klan sitri?" Tanya perempuan tadi

"hm!"

"hah, lupakan hal itu! Kalian berempat, lawanlah setiap mao, aku dan sasukelah yang mengurus pasukan musuh"

"bagaimana kami bisa mempercayai kalian?" Tanya lelaki bersurai merah darah

"masalah percaya tidak percaya, itu masalah kalian. Yang jelas besok kalian akan mendengar pasukan lawan telah musnah dan tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perang" balas naruto

"baiklah, kami percaya. Tapi jika kalian berkhianat, maka akan ku penggal kepala kalian" ucap lelaki bersurai merah

"terserah, seperti kalian mampu melakukan saja"

"kau ...!"

"strategi telah selesai, kami akan keluar untuk mengatur keperluan nanti" sasuke dan naruto segera keluar tanpa menghiraukan keempat iblis yang memimpin para iblis yang menginginkan revolusi.

Saat dimana para iblis harus saling berhadapan lagi telah tiba. Setiap kubu telah bersiap untuk melakukan serangan, baik kontak fisik ataupun serangan berbaisi sihir.

"serang ...!" Seru pemimpin kedua belah pihak. Seperti pada rencana, para pemimpin iblis muda berhadapan dengan para maou di setiap sudut pertempuran sedangkan naruto dan sasuke tetap berdiri dan bersiap untuk penyerangan mereka.

"apa kita mulai sekarang, sasuke?" Tanya naruto

"hm!"

Muncul portal sihir di lengan kiri mereka dan kemudian sebuah busur telah mereka pegang. Tidak ada anak panah di punggung mereka, tapi tetap mereka angkat busur mereka selayaknya akan memanah target.

Sing~

Saat senar busur telah tertarik, anak panah telah tercipta di busur mereka dan siap untuk di lepas

Syut~ syut~

Panah yang awal nya dua buah telah berubah menjadi ribuan anak panah dengan api yang berkobar di setiap ujungnya. Hal tersebut membuat pasukan musuh yang menerima serangan segera membuat sihir pertahanan sekuat yang mereka mampu. Tapi semua itu percuma ketika panah tersebut tidak di lakukan sekali, melainkan berkali-kali hingga para pasukan musuh satu per satu tewas dengan menyisakan debu hitam di area pertempuran.

Sorak sorai pasukan ibis muda membahana hingga membuat pemimpin mereka yang sedangkan bertarung dengan para maou mendengar teriakan mereka.

'sepertinya kedua pria kemarin telah berhasil, tapi kenapa secepat itu?' batin para pemimpin iblis muda. Pasukan iblis muda telah mengepung pertempuran para maou tapi mereka hanya diam karena mereka tak mungkin ikut campur pertarungan para pemimpin tersebut. Para maou langsung kabur karna merasa terdesak dengan pertarungan yang tidak menguntungkan mereka kecuali lucifer yang masih gagah melawan lelaki bersurai merah salah satu pemimpin iblis muda. Lelaki bersurai merah telah di ambang kekalahan, ia telah kehabisan energi dan lucifer masih berdiri dengan kokoh tanpa bekas luka yang berarti.

"lihatlah dirimu bocah, kau terlihat menyedihkan ..."Ucap lucifer

"a-aku masih sanggup untuk memenggal kepalamu lucifer!" Balas lelaki bersurai merah

"yo! Jii-sama" tiba-tiba naruto muncul dengan di iringi api yang membakar dirinya

"oh ... Naru-chan, sepertinya kau sudah semakin besar. Aku senang melihatmu"

"aku tidak terlalu senang melihatmu jii-sama"

"oh ... Naru-chan, kau jahat! Hiks-hiks!"

"kau tetap menjijikkan jii-sama! Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengatakan agar kau pergi dari sini!"

"naru-chan mengusirku? Hu .. Hu .. Hu .. Naru-chan jahat!"

"tch!" Naruto segera mengangkat busurnya dan menyerangnya

"panahmu tak bisa melukaiku naru-chan" rezevim hanya tertawa jahat ketika panah-panah naruto selalu menghilang ketika hampir mengenainya

"secread gear milikmu adalah yang paling menyebalkan, jii-sama!"

"aku tahu itu, dan aku juga suka karnanya"

Naruto kembali mengangkat busurnya, tidak dengan sihir. Tapi dengan energi dewanya, sebagai keturunan sang surya.

"aku tidak bisa melukaimu dengan sihirku, tapi sihir dewa mungkin memiliki efek yang lain" naruto segera melesatkan panahnya yang telah mengobarkan energi matahari di mata panahnya

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukaiku, naruto!" Segera rezevim menebaskan pedang iblisnya dengan energi iblis yang kuat

Duaarr~

Ledakan terjadi ketika dua energi saling bertabrakan, rezevim mungkin bisa membatalkan serangan naruto dengan kemampuan seread gear miliknya, tapi akan sangat merepotkan jika energi yang di gunakan adalah sihir yang memiliki komposisi yang rumit. Secread gear _**canceler,**_ secread gear yang mampu menggagalkan serangan berbasis sihir apapun, tetapi akan sulit membatalkan serangan sihir dengan komposisi yang rumit seperti kemampuan sihir yang di gunakan oleh para dewa. Selain karna para dewa memiliki kemampuan yang kuat, sihir mereka memiliki komposisi yang rumit dan konsentrasi yang tinggi sebab itu dewa menjadi makhluk suoerior setelah bangsa naga.

"jadi kau tahu perihal secread gear yang aku gunakan ya, naru-chan?"

"mahadewa yang mengajariku tekhnik tersebut, walau aku tak pernah mampu mengangkat busurnya, tapi aku bisa menguasai teknik memenahnya"

"tak ku sangka, keponakanku murid dari _**god of destruction**_ "

"ya" lelaki bersurai merah yang tadinya sekarat mulai bangun dari jatuhnya dan masih mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur.

"namamu sirzech,kan? Bisa bantu aku untuk mengalahkannya?"

"hm ... Aku mungkin hanya sedikit membantu dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini"

"sedikit kekuatanmu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali ..."

"di mana sasuke-san?"

"ia menghampiri temanmu yang lainnya, mereka telah selesai tapi telah kehabisan tenaga"

"apa kalian akan terus mengobrol hingga aku memenggal kepala kalian?" Tanya rezevim yang berada di jarak yang cukup jauh

"heh, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak mungkin, jii-sama" jawab naruto

"kau terlalu meremehkan jii-samamu, naruto"

"kita lihat, sejauh mana jii-sama mampu menahan serangan kami nanti"

Naruto segera membalut dirinya dengan cakra membentuk jubah berwarna jingga di sertai aksen garis hitam dan kalung enam magatama(kyuubi mode). Di tangan kirinya muncul cermin besar.

"ini adalah anugrah dari dewi amaterasu, _**Yatta no Kagami**_ "(saya gambarin cermin yatta itu kayak gunbai jadi cara gunainnya ya sama kayak gunbai)

"memantulkan serangan berbasis sihir secara mutlak, heh? Kau licik naru-chan!"

"kau pasti telah bercermin di cerminku jii-sama! Jadi, ya ... Seperti itulah. Sirzech, persiapkan dirimu!"

"hm!" Naruto dan sirzech segera menyerang secara membabi buta dari arah kanan-kiri depan-belakang. Rezevim mulai terpojok ketika sirzech telah menggunakan true form miliknya. Naruto mengembalikan semua serangan sihir dari rezevim dan kembali ke arahnya sedangkankan sirzech melakukan serangan fisik dengan tubuhnya yang telah di lapisi _**power of destruction.**_ Rezevim yang mulai terdesak segera melangkah mundur dan memusatkan energi iblisnya ke arah sirzech karna akan percuma jika serangannya ia arahkan ke naruto. Pedang iblis yang tergenggam di tangannya ia aliri dengan energi iblis yang begitu pekat, energi iblis yang hanya lucifer dan keturunannya miliki.

Dengan sekali hentakan, rezevim menyerang sirzech dan naruto secara membabi-buta, naruto agak kualahan menahan serangan rezevim yang begitu kuat. Walau cerminnya bisa menetralisir energi iblis rezevim, tapi tetap saja kecepatan serangannya sangat kuat dan dan butuh konsentrasi dalam menggunakan cerminnya.

"kau terlihat kesulitan, naru-chan dan rekan bertarungmu sungguh menyedihkan!" Ucap rezevim di sela pertarungan

"ini masih belum seberapa, jii-sama! Akan ku tunjukan hasil latihanku selama ini!" Naruto segera memancarkan energi iblis yang begitu pekat. Api kuning keemasan membakar dirinya. Jubah yang awalnya jingga berubah menjadi keemasan. Sepuluh magatama mengitari punggungnya, ditangan kanannya terdapat _**Nunoboko no Tsurugi**_ dan cermin di tangan kirinya kini telah menghilang.

"oh ... Naru-chan, kekuatanmu sungguh mengerikan!" Puji rezeim

"dan kau harus mencicipinya!" Balas naruto

Wuss~

Triingg –

Benturan ke dua belah pedang menimbulkan percikan api kecil. Pertarungan dua pedang yang memiliki kisahnya sendiri-sendiri telah saling menyapa, mendominasi dengan kemampuan pedang masing-masing.

"pedang nunoboko, tak ku sangka kau memiliki pedang yang sangat menakjubkan walau tak sekeras dan setajam pedang kusanagi"

"jadi kau tahu tentang pedangku, ya memang begitu adanya. Tapi ku rasa ini cukup tajam untuk memenggal kepalamu"

Trang~ benturan kembali terjadi, adu kekuatan terjadi tanpa bisa di hindari. Kekuatan yang begitu pekat membungkus arena pertarungan mereka. Pasukan yang tadi mengelilingi mereka mengambil jarak lebih jauh karna tidak ingin terkena imbas serangan.

Rezevim mulai kehabisan energi, bagaimanapun ia telah meladeni sirzech dan menggunakan banyak energi ketika naruto membantu sirzech bertarung. Dan sekarang naruto telah menunjukkan salah satu kemampuannya.

"tak ku sangka aku akan terdesak seperti ini. Aku akan kembali naruto, tidak sebagai pamanmu tapi sebagai lawanmu dalam pertarungan yang akan takdir giring nanti di masa depan"

Rezevim yang telah kehabisan tenaga segera kabur karna ia masih memiliki rencana yang tak mungkin ia laksanakan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Semua pasukan yang telah melihat kaburnya rezevim bersorak penuh kemenangan. Mereka kembali ke camp dan beristirahat setelah perang, mengemas semua barang yang di bawa dan menyimpannya di dimensi penyimpanan. Ada yang tidur, menangis, memngobati luka, bergurau, tersenyum, bahkan tertawa karna semua perjuangan mereka telah selesai dan mereka tentu merindukan wajah-wajah yang menyimpan rindu pada mereka.

Tokoh utama yang telah menuntaskan perang kini tengan bersantai sambil tiduran dengan sahabatnya yang duduk di sampingnya di puncak bukit underworld dekat dengan camp para iblis.

"sasuke! Kita telah melakukan pengembaraan yang begitu lama, dan kita pun telah kembali ke underworld juga menyelesaikan perang yang terjadi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya naruto

"aku akan pulang, aku merindukan kaa-sama dan tou-sama ku, dan kau?" Jawab sasuke

"aku mungkin akan mampir ke rumahmu dan setelah itu baru aku akan kembali ke kastil phenex" balas naruto. Seorang iblis datang menghampiri mereka dan membawa pesan untuk mereka

"maaf mengganggu kalian berdua, tapi kalian di minta untuk datang ke camp pemimpin kami berada"

"baiklah, kami akan datang tunggu sebentar" pembawa pesan tersebut segera kembali meninggalkan naruto dan sasuke sendiri di puncak bukit. Segera setelah pembawa pesan tidak terlihat oleh mata, naruto dan sasuke telah hilang meninggalkan api kecil di bekas tempat mereka pergi.

Sing~ portal sihir tercipta dengan lambang klan phenex di tengahnya di sertai aksen api yang berkorbar lembut.

"yo!" Sapa naruto

"ada apa kalian mencari kami?" Tanya sasuke

"oh, kalian sudah datang? Tidak, kami hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karna telah membantu kami, bagaimanapun, kalianlah pahlawan dalam perang ini" jawab perempuan satu-satunya di situ

"kami juga iblis, dan membantu kalian menjadi hal yang wajar karna kita satu bangsa. Kami juga tidak berminat dengan istilah pahlawan perang dari kalian" jawab naruto

"jika tidak ada urusan, kami akan pergi" ucap sasuke

"tunggu...!"

"kami mengundang kalian ke pesta yang di adakan di kediaman gremory untuk merayakan kemenangan perang" ucap sirzech agar membuat naruto dan sasuke tetap di sana

"kami akan datang" setelah itu, naruto dan sasuke pergi dari sana dan muncul di depan di sebuah mansion.

Sitri's Mansion

Di depan mansion klan sitri, muncul sebuah portal sihir dengan lambang sitri berwarna putih kebiruan di sertai pusaran air mengiringi keluarnya dua orang dari portal tersebut.

"jadi, ini mansion sitri? Sama besarnya dengan kastil phenex tapi dengan gaya yang berbeda"

"hm!" Mereka berjalan ke gerbang masuk dan meminta izin pada penjaga. Karna penjaga yang tidak mengenal mereka, sasuke menggunakan ilusi untuk masuk ke mansion. Para maid yang bekerja hanya menatap mereka bingung karna belum pernah melihat mereka ada di lingkungan mansion.

Naruto dan sasuke segera pergi ke ruang tengah, tempat biasa yang di gunakan lord dan lady sitri berbincang.

"tadaima~ tou-sama, kaa-sama"seru sasuke, serentak! Lord dan lady sitri segera menolehkan wajah ketika mendengar suara orang yang selama ini mereka rindukan.

"s-sasuke? Kaukah itu, nak?" Gagap lady sitri

"ternyata kau masih ingat di mana rumahmu, sasuke?" Gurau lord sitri

"ya, ini aku. Aku tidak tersesat selama perjalanan kemari, tou-sama, kaa-sama" jawab sasuke

"dan siapa temanmu ini, sasuke-kun?"

"eh, a-aku .. Aku naruto phenex, ba-san"

"phenex? Kau dari phenex? Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu soal dirimu?" Tanya lady sitri

"oh ... Itu, aku pergi dari kastil phenex setelah kematian ibuku, ba-san" jawab naruto

"siapa nama ibumu, nak?" Tanya lady sitri lagi

"kushina lucifer"

"kushina lucifer?" Tanya lord sitri dengan kaget

"ya, memang ada apa?" Tanya naruto balik

"kami mengenal orang tuamu terutama ayahmu, lord minato. Ia merupakan pejuang dalam great war dulu dan menjadi lord menggantikan lord phenex pertama tapi, ia mati ketika kau akan lahir. Dan untuk ibumu, kami kurang mengenal karna ia merupakan anak tertua dari lucifer-sama dan aku tak percaya sekarang kami bertemu dengan cucu lucifer sendiri"

"terima kasih untuk pujiannya, aku ke sini hanya mampir sekalian mengantar sahabatku pulang. Mungkin aku akan segera kembali ke kastil phenex, bagaimanapun aku belum pernah pulang sejak aku pergi dari kastil phenex"

"tidakkah kau terlalu cepat untuk pulang? Setidaknya, bermalamlah di sini! Dan besok, kau baru pergi"

"terima kasih atas tawarannya, ba-san. Tapi, aku sudah kangen dengan keluargaku, ba-san. Aku janji, akan sering berkunjung ke sini" dan naruto segera pergi dari mansion sitri setelah berpamitan dengan lord dan lady sitri

Phenex's Casteel

Sing~

Naruto muncul di depan pintu masuk kastil, tidak di gerbang. Ia segera mendorong pintu dan masuk tanpa permisi, langkanya ia arahkan ke ruang keluarga phenex.

"tadaima! Ji-sama, ba-sama" ucap naruto

"na-naruto!" ucap lord dan lady phenex ketika melihat keponakannya telah pulang.

"ya, ini aku naruto. keponakan kalian"

.

.

.

Banyak hal telah terjadi, semua hal yang terkena dampak dari perang telah di perbaiki. Kekosongan kekuasaan membuat para tetua iblis segera mengambil sikap untuk mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Tentu saja naruto dan sasuke yang merupakan kunci kemenangan perang segera di tunjuk untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ada, tapi mereka menolak. Mereka menyerahkan jabatan tersebut pada empat pemimpin pasukan perang.

Berita pengangkatan maou yang baru telah menyebar luas dan banyak para iblis yang datang menyaksikan pengangkatan jabatan tersebut. Berita tentang naruto dan sasuke sebagai pahlawan perangpun telah di dengar semua iblis dan itu membuat mereka di kenal luas oleh para iblis. Desas-desus tentang bagaimana kemampuan mereka, kehebatan, serta hal menakjubkan mereka keluar begitu saja tanpa di ketahui kebenarannya secara pasti.

Naruto dan sasuke yang memang tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang demikian memutuskan kembali mengembara di berbagai sudut kehidupan. Kepergian mereka mambuat publik iblis bertanya-tanya, dimana dan kenapa mereka pergi. Tapi dari pada itu, mereka tetaplah iblis dan membantu perkembangan yang ada pada iblis seperti evil piece yang di ciptakan oleh ajuka baalzebub di bantu oleh sasuke dan konsep pemerintahan yang di buat oleh naruto sebelum mereka pergi.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengembara dan naruto lebih memilih menjadi pertapa selayaknya para sennin yang memilih jalan tapa sebagai jalan jiwa mereka. Naruto melepas sukmanya untuk tetap mengembara sedangkan jasadnya tetap bermeditasi menjaga segala sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya untuk tetap seimbang.

Perubahan banyak terjadi, perubahan teknologi di tanah manusia hidup dan interaksi makhluk supranatural dengan para manusa membuat banyak sudut pandang berubah. Seperti iblis, malaikat jatuh dan makhlu supranatural lainnya yang hidup berdampingan dengan para manusia tanpa manusia sadari. Juga munculnya banyak kelompok berbau supranatral dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

"perjalanku/ pertapaanku mungkin sampai di sini" ucap sasuke dan naruto di waktu yang bersamaan dengan tempat yang berbeda

~end~

Oke. Untuk pertanyaan, bisa kalian tanyain di kotak review

Saat ini saya bakal nulis oneshot dulu dan hanya akan membuat cerita series ketika oneshot projects saya kelar

Atas segala kerendahan hati ini, saya undur diri ...

Selesai 24/11/201811.23 wib


	2. 2

Disclaimer:

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool Dxd©Ichi Ishibumi

Rated : M

Genre : adventure, supernatural

Pair : -

Summary : keberadaan mereka tidaklah sebagai tokoh utama dalam perjalanan ini, tapi tokoh utama-pun memerlukan sosok untuk membantu mereka dalam perjalanan yang mereka jalani. _Namamu adalah Shikamaru dan dunia akan mengenalmu dengan nama yang begitu indah_ _/_ _anak kita akan kita namai Gaara, Akasuna Gaara._

 _Untuk setiap typo, kata-kata kasar atau kesalahan lainnya, saya minta minta maaf_

.

.

.

Ini hanya epilogue dari chapter 2 karna yang ngereview pada minta lanjut

Juga thank's untuk setiap masukan juga review nya ..

.

.

.

Start story

" _kalian tidaklah sosok yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam perjalan ini. Tapi kehadiran kalianlah yang membuat tokoh utama akan mencapai tujuannya ..."_

" _kalian akan tetap seperti dulu atau tidak, akan kembali kepada kalian. Semua yang pernah kalian miliki akan kalian miliki kembali di kelahiran kalian nanti ..."_

" _hiduplah! Karna aku menghendaki kalian untuk hidup ..."_

Kabut masih menyelimuti pekarangan rumah tradisional dengan gaya jepang yang masih khas seperti tempo dulu. Sekalipun tradisional, tidak melepas bahwa sentuhan teknologi telah hinggap di rumah sederhana tersebut. Hujan deras semalam memanglah masih menyisakan kabut yang tengah duduk di halaman rumah-rumah di daerah Kyoto, kota yang masih memiliki nuansa jepang yang tak mungkin bisa di lihat dengan mudah di kota-kota besar seperti Tokyo. Kalaupun ada, mungkin harus masuk kedalam kota, di tempat yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk aktivitas kota.

Di daerah yang merupakan tempat hidup para manusia, youkai dengan makmur hidup dan berbaur dengan manusia umum dan sekaligus mendominasi dari jumlah makhluk yang hidup di sana. Sebagai kota yang menjadi markas utama youkai, Kyoto menyimpan begitu banyak misteri yang tidak banyak di ketahui orang. Seperti halnya keberadaan youkai itu sendiri yang merupakan mitos bagi masyarakat setempat walau pada kenyataannya ada beberapa manusia mengetahui hal ini.

Di salah satu rumah tradisional tersebut, terdengar tangis anak kecil yang membuat sibuk penghuni rumah.

"oeek .. Oeek .." Tangis bayi memecah ketegangan yang baru saja terjadi karna bayi yang sebelumnya masih di kandungan kini telah terlahir. Dan itu, tentunya kabar baik bagi orang tua sang bayi.

"oh .. Bayiku yang manis ... Akhirnya kau lahir juga. Shikaku-kun, akan kau beri nama apa bayi kita?" Tanya wanita dengan telinga rusa

"nama? Mungkin akan ku beri nama Shikamaru ... Ya, Shikamaru. Itu nama yang bagus" jawab lelaki dengan telinga dan tanduk rusa di kepalanya.

"Shikamaru ya? Hm .. Kau dengar itu sayang? Namamu adalah Shikamaru dan dunia akan mengenalmu dengan nama yang begitu indah ..." Gumam sang ibu pada anaknya yang tengah tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

.

Di situasi yang sama dengan waktu dan tempat yang berbeda

"ia telah lahir, anata! Kau akan namakan siapa bayi kita?" Tanya wanita bersurai kuning coklat dengan lembut

"anak kita akan kita namai Gaara, akasuna Gaara." Ujar pria dengan surai merah kusam

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

Di stasiun Kyoto, beberapa youkai sekaligus pegawai stasiun tengah melakukan rutinitas mereka sebagai pegawai sekaligus untuk memantau hal-hal supranatural yang mungkin terjadi nantinya. Seorang pegawai dengan pangkat menengah tengah berkeliling melihat pegawai yang menjadi bawahannya. Ia memiliki rambut merah cerah dan tato 'ai' di keningnya. Ia berjalan ke arah seorang pria yang memiliki surai hitam di kucir. Ia merasa mengenalnya, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa pria tersebut. Selain itu, ia juga merasa bahwa youkai di depannya tidaklah sembarang youkai karna tingkat mana yang cukup tinggi untuk seorang youkai biasa.

Ia segera menghentikan langkah pria tersebut dan berjabat tangan dengan pria youkai yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"tunggu sebentar tuan! Aku seperti pernah melihatmu" ujar pria bersurai merah sambil mengangkat tangannya

"oh, ya! Aku juga pernah melihatmu di istana" balas pria bersurai hitam yang di kucir. Pria bersurai menjabat tangan pria tersebut.

Sst-

Ugh~

Rintih mereka berdua, mereka di paksa melihat sebuah gambaran tentang sesuatu yang trikat oleh jiwa mereka. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba masuk ke kepala mereka.

' _kalian tidaklah sosok yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam perjalan ini. Tapi kehadiran kalianlah yang membuat tokoh utama akan mencapai tujuannya ...'_

" _kalian akan tetap seperti dulu atau tidak, akan kembali kepada kalian. Semua yang pernah kalian miliki akan kalian miliki kembali di kelahiran kalian nanti ..."_

" _hiduplah! Karna aku menghendaki kalian untuk hidup ..."_

Mereka saling pandang hingga akhirnya mereka saling mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka.

"kau ... Shikamaru" ujar pria dengan surai merah

"dan kau ... kau Gaara" balas Shikamaru

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, mereka segera mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan mereka dan memilih untuk menjadi youkai biasa atau seperti halnya dengan warga sipil dan tidak ikut campur dengan hal-hal supranatural. Pengunduran diri mereka tentu mendapat tentangan dari keluarga mereka yang merupakan orang penting dalam kelompok youkai sekaligus mendapat tentangan dari pemimpin youkai karna kemampuan mereka yang baik untuk youkai muda seperti mereka.

"kami mengundurkan diri karna kami ingin seperti youkai biasa yang bisa hidup dengan bebas, Kyuubi-sama" ujar Gaara

"aku tahu itu. Tapi dengan kemampuan kalian sekarang, kalian mungkin akan menjadi bagian penting bagi bangsa kita di masa depan nanti ..." balas youkai Kyuubi

"kami memiliki alasan lain yang tak bisa kami ceritakan, Kyuubi-sama" ujar Gaara

"bahkan kepada ratu kalian?" Desak Kyuubi

"hai" balas Gaara

"baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi kalian akan memulai dari bawah ketika kalian ingin kembali lagi" balas Kyuubi pasrah dengan keputusan dua remaja berbakat yang ia kenal tersebut

"terimakasih Kyuubi-sama" ujar Gaara dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Mereka berdua segera pamit keluar dari istana ratu youkai dan menuju tempat makan dekat dengan istana tersebut.

"hah, merepotkan. Kenapa pula harus sesulit itu untuk mengundurkan diri"

"itu sudah prosedur yang ada, Shika! Apa kau tahu siapa tokoh utama dari perjalanan kita ini"

"mana ku tahu" sambil mengedikkan bahunya, "aku terlalu malas hanya untuk memikirkannya, lebih baik kita lakukan rutinitas kita. Jika memang perjalanan ini kita di perlukan, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan kita jumpai"

"kau benar, kita yang tak tahu mungkin menyerahkan semua pada waktu saja" ujar Gaara

Waktu berlanjut, kehidupan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan kondisi yang waktu lewati. Satu orang terlahir dan satu orang mati, dan hal yang memiliki hubungan timbal-balik yang serupa atau timbal-balik yang berbeda terus terjadi tanpa sang waktu pedulikan.

Kejadian yang tidak bisa di jangkau oleh mata manusia awwam telah begitu banyak terjadi, entah itu hal buruk ataupun baik semua terjadi begitu banyak. Perang saudara para iblis telah lama usai dan para iblis mulai bangkit dar masa suram mereka. Gencatan senjata antar fraksi injil tetap bertahan hingga terjadi perang dingin yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Dua orang yang merupakan iblis superior telah lama pergi dari underworld tentu saja menimbulkan efek negatif bagi militer iblis dan menguntungkan bagi pihak malaikat jatuh yang masih menyimpan dendam pada bangsa iblis.

.

.

.

Dua orang dengan surai pirang cerah dan hitam legam tengah berjalan dengan santai di istana ratu youkai. Mereka memancarkan aura yang tidak bersahabat kepada youkai yang sedang berjaga di pintu masuk ruangan ratu youkai. Beberapa youkai telah bersiaga di belakang dan di depan mereka.

"siapa kalian?" Tanya salah seorang penjaga youkai yang terlihat sebagai penjaga tertinggi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini

"kami? Kami adalah ..

"berhenti!" Instruksi tersebut segera menghentikan para youkai penjaga tersebut. Ia melangkah mendekati dua orang yang tengah di kelilingi para youkai penjaga

Tap .. Tap ..

"selamat datang Naruto-dono Sasuke-dono"

.

Dua orang yang tadi di hadang kini tengah berada di ruang tengah istana dan di sambut langsung oleh ratu youkai itu sendiri.

"jadi, ada hal apa yang membuat kalian datang ke Kyoto?" Tanya wanita bersurai kuning dengan telinga rubah

"kami ke sini hanya untuk mampir, atau mungkin menetap" jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu, "kemungkinan kami akan tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama, bukankah anda menjanjikan sebuah gedung aprtment yang menjadi milik kami sendiri?"

"oh, gedung apartment itu kini di kelola oleh youkai sipil"

"baiklah, kami akan segera menuju ke apartment tersebut" balas Sasuke

"tidakkah kalin terlalu buru-buru untuk ke sana? Sebaiknya kalian bermalam di sini, langit telah menggelap"

"baiklah, kami akan bermalam di sini" jawab Naruto

.

.

.

Matahari mulai mendaki perjalanan hariannya. Sinarnya telah menyusun serpihan-serpihan kesadaran makhluk hidup. Bahkan telah banyak kesadaran telah utuh sebelum matahari memulai perjalanan hariannya.

Pagi yang cerah telah membuat para makhluk kembali ke aktifitas harian mereka. Ada yang telah memulainya ada juga yang baru akan memulai. Dua orang pria terlihat sedang keluar dari sebuah istana dengan pakaian formal dan berjalan menuju sebuah halte dekat istana tersebut.

Mereka segera naik bus ketika bus yang menuju tempat tujuan mereka telah menghampiri halte. Mereka turun di pemberhentian halte dekat sebuah gedung apartment. Segera saja mereka memasuki gedung tersebut dan menuju kantor gedung untuk mengambil alih kepengurusan gedung tersebut.

Ketika telah sampai di sana, mereka berjumpa dengan dua orang yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Dua orang yang mereka jumpai ternyata juga merasa mengenal mereka berdua.

"Na-Naruto ..." Ucap Shikamaru, suara tersebut membuat Gaara yang di sampingnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang di lihat Shikamaru

"Naruto ..." Ucap Gaara

"Shikamaru-Gaara!" Ucap Naruto tekejut, Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya hanya diam mematung dengan kejadian tersebut

Sst~ mereka segera berpelukan seperti halnya ketika masih menjadi shinobi dulu

.

"begitulah, kami mengundurkan diri dan menjadi youkai sipil dan beberapa hari setelah itu, kami di minta untuk mengurus gedung apartment ini"

"souka ... Kami ke sini hanya untuk mampir beberapa hari dan setelah itu aku akan kembali ke pertapaanku"

"heh! Kau bahkan tetap menjadi sannin sekalipun kau seorang iblis" gurau Shikamaru

"kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan kami, aku akan bertapa dan mengirim chi-bunshin berkeliling dunia dan dia akan mengembara seperti dulu"

"jadi, kami akan terus mengurus aprtment kalian selagi kalian pergi?"

"hm ..." Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Sasuke? Ia telah beristirahat dan tidak iktu berbincang

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke telah memulai perjalanan mereka dan Shikamaru juga Gaara kembali mengurus apartment tersebut. Hari berganti hari, bulan barganti bulan dan tahunpun telah banyak terlewati. Berpuluh-puluh tahun telah berlangsung, dan perubahan telah banyak terjadi.

Di salah satu apartment mewah di kota para yokai, terlihat dua orang pria sedang duduk bersantai di ruangan apartment dengan teh panas yang masih mengepul menemani obrolan dari dua orang tersebut. Tidak banyak percakapan terjadi di antara mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting, terlihat gurat kebingungan di wajah mereka.

"aku tidak habis fikir dengannya, hanya karna inkarnasinya telah terlahir bahkan telah remaja ia mau membuat heboh dengan kemunculannya kembali. Tch, merepotkan saja!" Seorang lelaki dengan rambut di kucir membuka pembicaraan.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan fikirnya, tapi ia hanya bilang bahwa kembalinya ia di percaturan dunia supranatural merupakan takdir yang akan dan harus ia lalui, soal kelahirannya saat ini hanyalah sebuah alasan baginya untuk menunjukkan eksistensiya yang sempat menghilang beberapa tahun lalu"jawab lelaki bersurai merah dengan kanji 'ai' di kening kirinya

"aku tahu itu tapi tetap saja keluar di saat situasi yang sedang memanas seperti ini, itu sangat merepotkan"

"aku sependapat denganmu, tapi saat ini dialah yang menjadi ketua, mau bagaimana lagi"

"oi, Gaara! Menurutmu kapan ia akan keluar dari pertapaannya?"

"bukankah kau penasihatnya dulu? Tentunya kaulah yang lebih mengenal dirinya" jawab Gaara

"aku menjadi penasihatnya dulu memang benar, tapi tidak untuk sekarang karna bahkan sudah puluhan tahu ia berada di dalam semedinya tanpa beranjak barang sebentar dan hanya menyuruh chi-bunshinnya keliling dunia"

"Shika-Shika! Kau menanyakan kepada orang yang tidak lebih pintar darimu, dan kenapa pula kau sangat kepo dengan dirinya. Biasanya kau lebih memilh tiduran di atap melihat awan"

"bagaimanapun ia memiliki cerita dalam kisah hidupku dan mengenai kemunculannya pastilah hal itu memiliki dampak yang besar mengingat dua orang yang menjadi keajaiban para bangsa iblis akan muncul kembali"

"ya, kau benar. Akan menjadi hal rumit setelah itu terjadi"

"semoga tidak akan terjadi hal yang terlalu merepotkan hanya karna merka berdua muncul"

"ya, semoga!"

.

.

.

~end~

Oke. Untuk pertanyaan, bisa kalian tanyain di kotak review

Shikamaru dan Gaara akan muncul sebagai tokoh yang akan membantu perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke yang akan saya buat beberapa waktu ke depan.

Di fic saya yang berjudul " _ **Menantinya**_ " itu merupakan prototype awal dari kepingan proyek yang akan saya buat. Di fic itu nyeritain tentang akeno yang nanti jadi pairnya naruto, sedang di fic kedua ini nyeritain tentang kejadian di masa lalu sekaligus siapa itu naruto ...

Di fic ketiga yang akan saya buat bakal nyeritain naruto sebagai tokoh utama tapi tidak menjadi pelaku utama di cerita

Juga, untuk musuh naruto nantinya pun belum kepikiran ... jadi, klo ada saran bisa lewat review (klo ngasih nama karakter, sekalian di sebutin dari fndom mana ...)

Atas segala kerendahan hati ini, saya undur diri ...

Terima kasih ...

Selesai 01/07/2018, 13.16


End file.
